


【财迷波斯】全职太太

by xmm



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 全职太太财迷×波斯
Relationships: money/edge
Kudos: 1





	【财迷波斯】全职太太

  
  
*  
  
  
Edge五点下班，六点到家。扭开门锁时全职太太靠在沙发上百无聊赖地翻杂志，一见到丈夫，面无表情的面庞立即绽放出花朵般的微笑。只是这种快乐永远不会出现在Edge脸上，他盯向餐桌的目光立即阴沉。  
  
Money笑着，嘴甜得很，“人家今天好想你。”  
  
“你只需要告诉我，你做的饭在哪儿。”  
  
“什么？我还要做饭吗，”他无辜地眨眨眼睛，笑容依旧，“哎呀，我今天没时间做饭。”  
  
他丈夫吼道，“可你明明在家里待了一天！”  
  
“我没有，老公，人家好忙的。”  
  
Money站起来，拿过公文包顺手扔在沙发。结婚之后的生活，每天都是如此——他从后面熟练贴上丈夫，肋骨隔着布料又贴上脊椎，能感受到面前的骨架略微僵硬，像是想到什么不太美好的回忆。  
  
“老公，”湿热的声音在并不存在的耳侧徘徊，刚才的娇嗔无影无踪，随即比平日更纤长的骨爪在面前伸开。比水亮亮渐变色更惹眼的是上面的金色细链。  
  
对方直皱眉他反而咧开嘴。  
  
“喜欢我的美甲吗？”  
  
“你弄你的烂指甲弄了一天？”  
  
“也不是，”他叹息，“我想，这么好看的指甲不能拿来干活。”  
  
Edge听罢握紧拳头，将那只爪子霍然拍开，语句愤怒得像从牙根压迫而出。  
  
“你简直是废物到家了！给我滚去干你该干的事情，别让我讲第二遍。”  
  
可他妻子和没听见一样，“别这么生气嘛，亲爱的。”  
  
又说，“你再仔细看看。”  
  
于是高骷髅的目光再次落上那够娘娘腔的爪子。顷刻间，他恼怒的神情渐渐凝固。  
  
——那只手的中指指甲，为什么天杀的这么干净。  
  
他没再来得及说什么，Money再次凑过来，声音放的比刚才还要该死的低，重复道，“现在喜欢我的新美甲了吗？”  
  
“你……”  
  
手从后面伸到前面，自从结婚以来，这双漂亮的手干的家务屈指可数，他的好丈夫总是骂骂咧咧地把事情处理完。虽然不做家务，做其他的事情却得心应手…比如打牌，比如刷卡，或者现在，隔着裤子磨蹭里面的东西。  
  
Edge瞪着他，忍无可忍，“给我放开…我才刚回家，你他妈一天到晚都在想些什么龌龊事情？”  
  
“人家只是想摸摸这里，想你想一天了。”  
  
全职太太笑盈盈，用手胡乱在那处搓弄几下。 他干这个得劲得很，在Edge挣脱之前满意地见他裤裆被撑起一个形状，同时事实令他丈夫脸色发青。

“怎么回事，”Money眯起眼睛，手上摆弄的力度依旧，故意道，“被自己太太玩就这么舒服吗。”

“我没有，你给我放开。”  
  
“没有什么，”他仿佛没听见这话，求证般缓缓拉开他裤拉链，那根老二立即期待地弹跳而出。他笑眯眯继续说，“你是说没有勃起吗，可明明已经硬成这样了…难道是没有满足？”  
  
说这话时，他恶劣地将手握紧，拇指抹去前端小孔不断渗出的黏液，身前的骷髅立即开始发抖。  
  
…单单只玩弄那里根本不够。Edge夹紧腿，无济于事。只是闻见妻子身上淡淡的祖马龙香，身体不受控制的发热，更不必说从这个角度看，瑰丽的指尖缠在他的老二上不轻不重的手淫。羞耻心令骨微微发抖，身体却不禁向前挺，像是希望能再被用力碰碰那里。  
  
Money自然不会放过，调侃道，“怎么，开始想男人啦。”  
  
“给我闭嘴，我要杀——呃、别…别一直碰那儿…”  
  
手被长得吓人的腿骨夹住，前后都被玩的水流不止。Edge握住对方手腕，却怎么也使不上力气推拒，任凭被甜蜜的电流弄直不起腰。屁骨却正好挨上身后骨的裙子，被里面更加火热的东西抵上尾椎磨蹭，蹭的他腿不禁发软。  
  
Money贴心地扶住那骨的身体。  
  
“看不出来你不喜欢被摸这儿。”  
  
“唔…快点。”  
  
“你说什么，”他凑过头，“我听不见。”  
  
“你……！”  
  
Edge眼角发红，目光像是快要滴下来。“我说，”他依旧咬着牙，凶狠得不行，“快点做——”  
  
话音未落，中指倏地刺到深处，将后半句话扭曲成淫叫。Edge再也站不稳了，恍惚间被放在沙发上，裤子扯到膝盖。全职太太做事向来不拖泥带水，抽出手指时软肉婴儿渴求母亲般眷恋地吮吸，他丈夫被欺负得好可怜，差一点绝顶的快感令他神色崩溃得绝望。  
  
“啧，都把刚做的指甲弄脏了，人家做了两个小时。”  
  
“呜…不要，再说。”  
  
“所以要怎么补偿我。”  
  
湿漉漉的眼睛看过来，一时间没反应过来话中含义。Money突然觉得可爱，没再为难地凑上去，他嗓音又低又热，蛊惑般撒下，“人家想看看老公的……”  
  
Edge神色渐渐紧张，直到妻子将最后那个龌龊的词用气音吹进并不存在的耳畔。  
  
他不可思议地瞪大双眼摇头，“不…我不要。”  
  
“别害羞嘛，又不是没看过，”Money安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，“难道还不想要？给我看看我马上就干你，好不好。”  
  
“我绝对不要！”  
  
Money叹息，“何必呢？”  
  
他用中指在肉壁抠挖，听到破碎的喘息就残忍地抵着那处颤动。可怜的骷髅被反复推上顶峰，又在最后一刻失去必要的安抚，怎么也没办法。但他绝不求饶地咬着牙。小穴却背道而驰地下意识追随，作为惩罚被拍了屁骨。  
  
“你……”  
  
“人家就想看嘛。”  
  
他只能妥协。发疯的空虚逼迫Edge面对妻子颤巍巍地掰开穴口，里面早就委屈得一手湿黏，在热腾腾的穴口都拉出莹丝。  
  
“你他妈…看够了没。”它的主人愤恨地低吼，眼泪滴下却令这话毫无威慑力。Money笑起来，大发慈悲将那无处安放的胳膊捉过搂上自己，又用他魂牵梦萦的粗大老二作为奖励一寸一寸操入，抽出半截后不给余地地捅回去。  
  
“轻一点…呃，唔…给我轻一点。”  
  
软肉立即谄媚般缠绕而上。即使做过这么多次，Edge濒临高潮依旧不知所措，紧张得尖爪子在妻子背后猫咪一样挠出一道一道划痕，把骨抓疼了就被操的更深更狠。Money去追随那条舌头，没想到后者别过头去不给亲，再操几下脸都快不给看了，可能在为刚才的事情赌气。  
  
他并没在意地转而亲上颧骨，动作却越发凶狠，简直是在逼迫出声。  
  
“这么舒服吗，”Money眯起眼睛，“是不是又想高潮了？”  
  
“我，我没有…呜呜，呃、别说了。”  
  
“谎言，明明就有，嘶…你里面夹我夹的好紧。”  
  
这么说着还托高屁骨，结合处清晰可见。现在他简直是被钉在的那根老二上。Edge羞耻地双臂搂紧，一言不发地将头埋在妻子肩窝，只会发出甜蜜却压抑的闷哼，眼泪却悄悄将肩膀那片布料濡湿一片，自暴自弃地任凭妻子那根火热的东西在他身体里进出。  
  
过分可爱了，Money露出微笑，感受到包裹住他的软肉阵阵痉挛。他用拇指擦去对方眼角的泪水，又亲亲那处。这么一安慰，不争气的眼泪仿佛决了堤。  
  
“呜、不许…不许碰我，我讨厌你…”  
  
“这么讨厌我吗，”他故意娇滴滴出声，下次操进去的时候在Edge耳边喃喃，“…可是人家最喜欢老公了。”  
  
“呃！”  
  
他丈夫被顶到哽咽，目光所到之处镀上一层水膜，绝望的浪潮被激的立即席卷而上…模糊中牙关被舔开，舌头被扯出来玩弄舔舐。Money如愿以偿亲到他后操入几下，身下骨下意识抬起腰配合着让白浊射进最深。  
  
“今天可真乖。”  
  
被内射的骷髅皱起眉头流泪，还没意识到事情严重性，略微失神地望着天花板。自家妻子弯起眼睛，像拍拍狗狗一样拍拍他，却用中指在刚射满精液的灵魂向外抠，刚刚才被操的发肿的嫩穴哪受得了这个。他再也耐受不住地哭叫起来，用手毫无尊严推拒。  
  
“不要了，嗯…不要再碰了。”  
  
“不抠不出来行喔，”Money低声道，“老公不想怀上人家的孩子吧？”  
  
稍微缓过劲来后，Edge红着眼睛瞪着他，“我绝对要和你离婚。”  
  
“七点了，”Money眨眨眼睛，“民政局下班了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
清理了大约半个小时。Edge实在是没有想通自己为什么会和这个混蛋结婚。他从回家没吃上一口东西，如今腿还发软，又围上围裙，无奈而愤怒地搅动锅里的浓汤。而他的妻子换了身干净衣服，电视在播莫里秀，时不时爆发的笑声令他心烦意乱。  
  
他从厨房探出脑袋，“给我安静点！你这个混吃等死的废物！”  
  
Money在翻杂志，“饭做好了没。”  
  
“你他妈就不能再等等？”  
  
过了会Money又道，“今天晚上有鱼子酱吗，我想吃鱼子酱。”  
  
“你吃个头！”  
  
锅与桌子接触发出暴躁的磕碰声。爱吃不吃。别说鱼子酱，他丈夫的目光简直是要吃人。Money跟没看见似的从沙发上起身，自顾自依偎上他的胸前，渐变色指甲在围裙上划出痕迹。  
  
Edge突然感觉头疼。  
  
“你又搞什么。”  
  
“巴宝莉出了个包包。”  
  
“包，又是包？你有几个包了？”  
  
“新款嘛，谁不喜欢新的东西。”  
  
他咬牙切齿忍耐愤怒，“你明天必须给我出去找份工作。”  
  
“之前让我做全职太太的明明是你。”Money盯着他，语气受伤的很真实，“而且过几天就是我的生日。”  
  
“你一年至少要过四个生日，”Edge瞪着他，“我真搞不懂，为什么你兄弟的生日我却要给你买口红…而且你甚至没有嘴唇！”  
  
全职太太听罢翻翻眼睛，那只万恶却美丽的爪子顺着肋骨的起伏向下，动作令Edge身体僵硬。  
  
“别这么不解风情嘛。 ”  
  
“你给我滚！”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  



End file.
